


a little bit too much

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Attending a wedding on Kitson, Kasius wonders why Sinara won't just marry him, too.





	a little bit too much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299172) by [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree). 
  * Inspired by [In Vino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293238) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



> Sun and Dean did such fun things with the prompt "You got drunk and forgot we were married and started crying about how life is unfair." that I just had to give it a try, too!

Kasius slumped across the table as he fought back tears, watching Sinara talk to Azale and trying to figure out why she wasn’t talking to him instead.

It wasn’t fair that she was ignoring him. He hadn’t done anything to deserve it; he had a nice new blazer and had refrained from covering his freckles because he knew she liked them. But instead of appreciating that she was laughing with Azale!

Kasius cursed Clio for her idiotic idea to elope on Kitson and for her even more idiotic idea to invite Azale along. He paused in his pity-party just long enough to ponder who, exactly, Clio was eloping with before deciding it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered besides Sinara not loving him, and the hollow ache in his chest caused by that overwhelming sadness.

And maybe that the table was oddly bumpy and extremely uncomfortable for it.

But mainly the heartbreak thing.

He tried to finish his cocktail without straightening up and spilled it all over himself in the process. A little even got in his eye and he lost his battle with crying, now that his eye burned almost as badly as his shattered heart.

Something poked his shoulder.

He swatted it away, burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

The next poke was followed by an exasperated voice saying,“Sir, would you please remove yourself from the game board?”

“What?” Kasius sat up, swallowing his agony long enough to see what was going on. The bumps on the table were dice and chips. He unstuck one from his cheek and dropped it onto the others.“My apologies. I have had a very horrendous day. The love of my life does not love me back.”

“Okay,”the dealer said. He managed to keep two of his eyes from rolling. The other four expressed exactly what he thought of Kasius.“Could you maybe go cry onto the bar instead? I have to set up the high-rollers tournament.”

“Well, that’s very rude,”Kasius said.

He got up anyway because there would be more drinks at the bar and he really needed more drinks. Sinara was now touching Azale’s arm and leaning in to whisper something.

It took him three unsuccessful tries of getting onto a barstool before he admitted defeat and casually leaned against the bar instead.“Ma’am, your strongest cocktail, please.”

He waited for his drink, sneaking glances at Sinara again and again, wiping at his tears covertly.

His communicator beeped and he checked to see Clio had sent a message. _Hope everyone’s still good, almost have my hair right!_

He ignored it out of spite. Her stupid wedding had thrown Sinara into Azale’s arms, he didn’t care about her stupid hair.

“Hurry with that drink,”Kasius said, then sniffled into his handkerchief.

“Uh, yeah, that’s a plant you’re talking to?”

Kasius yelped at the sudden presence next to him, his elbow slipping off the bar. He almost hit his head on it, too, but Sinara grabbed him just in time.

“Are you okay?”she asked.

She looked at him with such worry, such warmth in her eyes that Kasius could almost pretend she actually cared for him.

The truth quickly slipped out.“Of course I’m not alright! You won’t marry me!”

“Pardon?”Sinara said. She pulled a barstool closer and helped him onto it.

Kasius realised he’d skipped a few steps in his haste to have her understand how terribly miserable this whole situation was.“I love you so much, Sinara. It’s not fair that Clio’s getting married. We should be getting married instead.”

Sinara grinned, her hand still on his arm to steady him.“You and Clio?”

“Nooo,”Kasius wailed, fresh tears streaming down his face.“You and I! I love you enough that it doesn’t even matter if you don’t love me back, I swear. You just have to like me a little. Please?”

“I like you just fine,”Sinara said, cupping his face and wiping at his tears with her thumbs.“You know that. You also know I can’t marry you.”

He placed his hand over one of hers to keep her close. It was nice to have her touching him, even if she didn’t want to marry him.“But why?”

“Because we’re already married,”Sinara said.

“You’re already married?!”

“We,”Sinara tried again, but Kasius had already started sobbing again, flinging himself onto the bar and sending a few glasses flying in the process.

Sinara patted his back, drawn between amusement and pity for her distraught husband. She signaled the barkeeper over and ordered some water. It arrived quickly, now that no one was trying to order from a potted plant.

“Here, have some water,”she said, tugging on Kasius’ sleeve until he sat up reluctantly. He stared at the glass as if unsure what it was for. Sinara pressed it into his hands.“You’re wasted. I need you to have some water.”

“And I need you to love me back,”Kasius said, though he did accept the glass of water and sip it.

Sinara pulled up a second barstool for herself.“Calm down, I love you.”

“But you love your husband more,”Kasius accused. Her collar was low enough that he could see the union mark on her throat and he hiccupped, only just managing to suppress a sob. He wanted to lean in, to bite down onto her skin and mark her as his instead.

Her lips curved into that teasing smirked he adored so much.“Couldn’t say that statement is entirely accurate, actually.”

Kasius shot a suspicious glare towards Azale, who was looking back at him from a few feet away, distinctly amused.“Your wife, then?”

“Husband,”Sinara said, gesturing for another glass of water and handing it to him when it was brought over.“I just don’t love my husband more than you. Nor the other way around.”

“That’s impossible,”Kasius scoffed.

“No, actually, you’re just -”

She was once again interrupted by Kasius, who grasped her hands and said,“So that means I still have a chance! If you loved him more you could admit it!”

He leaned in close, then brushed a kiss onto her lips when she didn’t move away.“Leave him, darling. I promise I’ll give you more than he ever could.”

She started laughing. Not exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for but better than her punching him in the face.

“Just let me prove it,”Kasius said.“I will do whatever it takes. Let me have tonight, my love, and if you still don’t want to be my wife, I will forever hold my peace. I need to know you’re happy, I need -”

“I think we need to get some food into you,”Sinara said, ignoring his ramblings.

“Yes! A romantic dinner, of course! We will have champagne, there will be candles, maybe some Xandarian snail -”

“I can’t drink, remember?”Sinara interrupted, then shook her head with a wry chuckle.“Of course you don’t, what am I saying? Anyway, I don’t think Xandarian snails are particularly healthy for the baby, either.”

Kasius gaped at her, the words very slowly making their way through the haze the drinks had left his brain in. He staggered to his feet; her hands shot out to steady him and she got up as well. His gaze dropped to her middle. There was, perhaps, the slightest swell of a baby bump.“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah,”Sinara said, as if it were no big deal.“Good thing we found out before Aza and Clio’s Kitson extravaganza. Because I was gonna take so many drugs.”

“This is no time for jokes,”Kasius said. He took her face in hands, looking deep into her eyes.“This changes nothing for me, darling. If you just let me, I will make you my wife.”

He kissed her, his heart beating almost painfully hard against his ribs when she kissed him back, though it ended all too soon.

“Kasius,”she said.

He lowered down onto his knees before she could continue, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his head against her stomach.“I’ll raise it as my own. All that matters is that it’s your baby. I will love it so much, Sinara, I promise I will. It needn’t know a father but me.”

“I should hope so,”Sinara said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Kasius looked up at her. Her tone of voice was making him hopeful; her soft smile only added to that.“You’ll consider it?”

“Get up,”Sinara said, still in that _you’re an idiot, but you’re_ my _idiot_ tone that always made him feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy.

He got up slowly, Sinara holding on to his hands for support. She let go when they were face to face again but before he could lament the loss of her touch, she had already brought one hand to his cheek.“I have no idea how you got that drunk that quickly but you can’t raise our baby ‘as your own’ because it actually _is_ your baby. We’re married.”

“Really?”Kasius asked. He barely dared believe he wasn’t dreaming. Tears pooled in his eyes once again when she nodded, though now they were tears of joy.“Oh, that’s wonderful! That’s the best news ever! Thank you, my love, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” She was grinning so broadly he ought to have worried about the fact that he would never live this down. All he cared about is her intertwining their fingers as she said,“We have to get you food before you have another meltdown. Let me just tell Aza what’s going on.”

He followed her happily, giving Azale a smirk when they reached her. Sinara was _his_ wife and having _his_ baby. Somehow, Azale didn’t seem to mind, smiling at the both of them.

Sinara rolled her eyes and jerked her head to indicate Kasius.“I have to get him fed, he somehow managed to get utterly wasted in the twenty minutes I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I only had two drinks,”Kasius protested. He was pretty sure of it, too, but the dancing lights were doing their best to prove him wrong.“I think so, anyway.”

“And some stardust,”Azale added helpfully.

“What?”Sinara and Kasius demanded at the same time.

Azale shrugged, not looking the least bit sorry.“That cookie you had? Laced with stardust. You’re not drunk, you’re tripping balls.”

“You drugged me?”Kasius asked.

“You asked for the cookie,”Azale reminded him.“I just neglected to mention it wasn’t a regular cookie.”

Sinara shoved her shoulder, only just the right side of playful.“You’re the fucking worst, Azale.”

“You can’t be mad, it’s my wedding day.” Azale grinned and crossed her arms.“Besides, I was bored because Clio’s taking forever with her hair and your husband was the one to tell her that braids are _so_ last season. I’d be shagging my wife by now if he’d kept his mouth shut.”

“But she’d have terrible hair,”Kasius pointed out. He tugged on Sinara’s hand.“We were going to eat? I’m starving.”

Azale took her chance to disappear into the crowd before Sinara could tell her off some more, so Sinara just nodded and started walking again, Kasius in tow.

“No more stardust cookies, though,”she said.

He kissed her ear because he’d missed her cheek.“No, only stuff that’s good for the baby.”

“You’re not pregnant, you can eat whatever,”Sinara pointed out, leading him out of the casino and towards the restaurant.

“Yeah, but we’re doing this together,”Kasius said. He stopped walking so he could aim better this time and kissed her on the lips.“Because I’m your husband and you’re my wife.”

“Well spotted,”she deadpanned, then kissed him.


End file.
